The Garden of Eden
(Finished) DISCLAIMER: The following information is made up by me. Parts that completely come from actual quotes or sources will be shown with a reference. If things are taken as offensive, calmly tell in the comments, but remember that you voluntarily decided to read this. ''' The Garden of Eden, means '''The Garden of God.Biblical perception of Garden of Eden - Wikia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garden_of_Eden There are many perceptions on how the Garden came to existence and you can go see the biblical information in The Garden of Eden Wiki See: Garden of Eden wiki Warning: From here, information is half to completely invented by me. Good luck reading. See also: Olivia Garden Of Life The Garden of Eden stands for life and creation, manipulated by Holy energy, and later on protected by powerful Holy Spirits such as the Cherubim, with the intention to create an image of a magnificent ancient Earth, Aris. This was to give room for a new creation, which were complex organisms that live in a world of survival and wild. Aris is located in Eden (home for Nephilim) ''itself. And there was this huge apple blossom tree in the center, '''The Tree of Life'. All the apples that grew on it were gold and silver coloured and if you ate from them, you'd feel the spiritual and healing energy inside you. The tree was awake for eternity, and the apples would grow back so fast. The Nephilim were loyal and had blood of angelic warriors within themselves. Hence, they were protectors of the Garden and especially the tree because if that tree ever died, the whole Garden would die as well, because It had its roots spread so far and deep... The skies in that world were bright and had all kinds of colours and actually, every piece of nature would sparkle. The oceans were transparent and beautiful blue and there would the young Nephilim bathe and take a swim. The water had a healing power and felt so soft and warm. When it was spring, it was breeding season for animal and men. Female Nephilim were ready to give birth to their newborns in a beautiful Oasis with flower beds and tall plants that made a safe roofing from the weather. Once a baby Nephilim gets born, they'll get cleansed inside the the oasis which made the skin of the baby soft and unblemished. It was a way to baptize. Garden Of Death After the spread of demons in the world of Aris, the Nephilim were forced to flee, in name of the great angel Raziel, protector of Nephilim. But though Heaven was ready to take out the tragedy, victims were inevitable. Demons tried to breed and kill the Nephilim. They created a monstrosity. Many Nephilim that couldn't escape were lost, of who Lilith that also got affected, and who in fact brought in the demons. She even burned down the Garden of Eden and eternally poisoned the apples of 'The Tree of Life' ''with a never ending curse. With that, she was able to have her destructive vengeance. ''All what ever made Aris so beautiful and lively was gone and rotten away by fire and complete destruction. Up to today, demons still haunt the area, bathing in the oasis in blood of virgins and children Lilith had so carelessly slaughtered. Category:Mythology Category:Myth Category:Biblical Category:Story Category:Fantasy